Cidade Galáctica
Cidade Galáctica foi o nome dado a unica cidade do planeta Coruscant que ocupava toda a extensão do planeta. Aparições *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Parte V'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''Queen's Shadow'' audiobook *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure'' * * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Parte VII'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn'' audiobook *''Thrawn, Parte I'' *''Thrawn, Parte II'' *''Thrawn, Parte III'' *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' webcomic * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Parte II'' * * * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' }} Fontes *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Cidades capitais Categoria:Cidades